


Quarantined

by catboyzanee (SLUSH_IE)



Category: mystreet
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Quarantine, Text Messages, no beta read, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/catboyzanee
Summary: Nana just wants to talk to Zane.
Relationships: Kawaii~Chan/Zane Ro'Meave
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Quarantined

**Author's Note:**

> this is once again very short- obviously it's based during quarantine. And it's pure fluff. That's it.

_3 new messages from Nana_

**Nana:** Zane

Zaane

Zaaane

 **Zane:** Nana, it's 1 am, why are you awake?

 **Nana:** I need you

 **Zane:** You need me?

 **Nana:** the only social interactions I've had all week were with Katelyn and the cashier at the supermarket

 **Zane:** Right, I forgot I'm dating an extrovert

 **Nana:** I miss you

 **Zane:** I know, I miss you too

 **Nana:** can we video call?

 **Zane:** It's 1 am

 **Nana:** please?

it's been too long since I've seen your face

 **Zane:** I live across the road from you

 **Nana:** yeah, but you never come out of your house!

_Incoming call_

* * *

The screen lit up with a pink glow as Nana adjusted her camera. She dimmed the neon LEDs on her walls and smiled, "Zane!"

"Hey," his voice softened as he looked at the girl. "What are you doing still up?"

"As I said, I miss you," her ears dropped. "I'm touch starved."

He laughed quietly as to not wake up his roommates, "Isn't that a good thing, considering the social distancing?"

"Yeah, but," she whined, "I just want to hold you."

Zane tried to cover his smile. After many, many months, he still couldn't handle her cuteness. He was indeed very lovesick. "It _has_ been pretty lonely without you here..."

"Why couldn't we have been quarantined together? Like Aphmau and Aaron?" Nana huffed.

"That would've been so much better than being stuck with Garroth and Laurance," he sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled at him through the screen. It was kind of hard to see him, considering how well he blended into the darkness, but he was there, and that's all she needed.

What was meant to be a short little video call turned into hours upon hours of conversations. Nana could barely keep her eyes open. Zane watched her and began to let the tiredness overtake his body as well. He couldn't bear to press the ' _End call_ ' button as he listened to her soft snores, her phone positioned in such a way that he could only see her fluffy pink hair. Before the pandemic started, he'd always run his fingers through her soft locks and held her close to him. Her small black ears would tickle his chin as she nuzzled her head into his chest, Zane being her sense of security.

* * *

_2 new messages from Zane_

**Zane:** I swear, you're going to ruin my phone bill

You'll be the death of me

 **Nana:** I love you

 **Zane:** Love you too

**Author's Note:**

> 420 words haha I'm so funny


End file.
